<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>R「美人与不怎么野的兽」 by 10mi9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300887">R「美人与不怎么野的兽」</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9'>10mi9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/10mi9/pseuds/10mi9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>毁童话系列 <br/>豹塑 人兽（包含半人兽形态做爱）<br/>不是变态别看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 王一博肖战 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>R「美人与不怎么野的兽」</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>在非常非常遥远的一个小镇旁有一座古老的城堡，小镇里的人从不敢靠近，因为不知从什么时候开始，开始有谣传说：城堡里住着的是一只凶恶的丑陋怪兽，每晚都有大铁锅咕嘟咕嘟煮生肉的声音传出…壁炉下的火烧一整夜，一个有着动物耳朵和尖锐獠牙的影子总是被投影在窗户前…</p><p>肖战不害怕毛茸茸的狮子老虎，可是面目狰狞，长着獠牙，血盆大口的怪兽…</p><p>还是算了吧，离那儿远一点。</p><p>“战战！爸爸走了，你晚上自己吃饭知道吗？” 肖爸爸是个浪漫主义画家，人也很浪漫，可能还有点浪。总之这会儿又要一个人出去写生了，正翻身上马，冲着屋子里的肖战挥手嘱咐道。</p><p>“知道了，快去吧你。” 肖战瞅了他一眼，就看见他那身手依然矫健的爹一骑绝尘，得得瑟瑟地往林子里去了。</p><p>一直到晚上吃完饭之前肖战都在忙自己的事。他不担心他爸，老头子也不是第一次出去写生了，总归不会有什么事。</p><p> </p><p>直到听见墙上古老的摆钟咔哒一声，时针指向了十点整，他爸还是没有回来。</p><p>他有点担心了，披上斗篷出了门，就这么提着油灯站在门口探了探头。晚上的北风刮的人脸生疼，森林是黑漆漆一片，看不见尽头，而他父亲白天走的那条从镇里通往黑暗处的路一个人影都不见。</p><p>肖战又皱着眉头徘徊了十分钟，最后还是从屋子后头牵了另一匹马出来，一个人往漆黑的那处去了。</p><p>“爸——！” 他的眼睛被风吹的睁不开，一路呼唤他爸的名字，不知不觉被马儿带到了自己从未到过的地方。是森林深处了，他看着周围几乎一模一样的树木才暗觉不妙。</p><p>“这怎么办啊…” </p><p>突然，他好像隐约看见不远处有一些微弱的光亮，在漆黑一片的森林中显得格外不平常。</p><p>“走，我们去那儿看看…” 他俯下声子拍拍马的面颊，小腿轻轻催促了一下，一人一马就开始慢慢朝着那处光亮走去。</p><p>“这…这是城堡？” 等到走进了肖战才能看清建筑的大致轮廓。无疑是座古堡，年代久远都能从早已凋谢的草木从破败的栏栅中瞧出曾经的辉煌。</p><p>而远远望去，窗户里头有星星点点的亮光，想必是主人正烧着火炉。</p><p>“我们要进去吗？要是真的是怪兽怎么办呀…” 肖战被一股阴风挂的起鸡皮疙瘩，犹豫不决地贴着马的耳朵自言自语。年轻的马在原地哒哒徒了两步，小声嘶叫一声给予回应。</p><p>“可是万一爸爸在里面怎么办呀…” 月黑风高，肖战不害怕是假的，但自己确实又冷又饿，眼前这古堡里的人可能是自己找到爸爸唯一的希望。</p><p>想到这儿，他咬咬牙拉了一下缰绳：“走，我们去看看。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“有人吗？” 肖战刚犹犹豫豫地开口，古堡的前门就从里面被主人拉开，吓了他一跳。</p><p>“你，你好…” 来开门的是一个比他稍矮一点的年轻男人，琥珀色的眼睛静静盯着他，在夜晚里格外扎眼，冷冰冰的，怪吓人。</p><p>“你找人吗？” 这男人刚一开口肖战就悄悄松了口气。分明是个鲜活的大帅哥，哪里有什么怪兽。</p><p>“是，是的…我在找我父亲，个子比我矮半个头，大概这么胖，应该骑着一匹红棕色的马…”</p><p>“战战？是战战吗？”</p><p>肖战听见屋子里传来熟悉的声音先是一怔，紧接着歪着身子急切地想要从王一博身侧进去：“爸爸是你吗？爸爸！”</p><p>王一博侧了一下身子放他进屋，然后那扇沉重的大门就在肖战身后吱呀一声，关上了。</p><p> </p><p>肖战进门还没来得及找他父亲，就被屋内的装潢惊到了。极度对称的两条楼梯都由暖白色大理石构成，蜿蜒着通往二楼。墙壁上一幅幅名画整齐地排列着，连最不起眼的雕塑和吊灯都显得富丽堂皇。</p><p>“你爸爸在这边。” 王一博不知什么时候走到了他身边，引着他拐进一间生着炉火的屋子，令人一下子就感觉到了温暖。</p><p>肖战的父亲正夹着画家眉飞色舞地往画布上铺色，看不出画的是什么，但肖战闻到了那股酒味，看清了矮脚桌上那只被喝的只剩浅浅一层的伏特加。</p><p>“爸爸？” 肖战走到父亲身边，被年长的男人笑眯眯撇了一眼，而后挥挥手，很嫌弃似的赶走。</p><p>他有些头疼，他父亲酒量不好，现在估计已经多了。</p><p>“你们今晚就住在这里吧，” 王一博一直默不作声，在恰当的时机开口，“天太黑了，现在回去太危险。”</p><p>肖战斟酌了一下，道过谢后同意了。他客气地说自己是小镇上来的，叫肖战，而后问这位城堡年轻的主人叫什么名字。</p><p>“王一博。”</p><p>王一博深深地看了眼前细皮嫩肉的男人一眼，不动声色地舔了舔后槽牙。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>雨声淅沥，打在树叶上的声音格外瘆人，扰的肖战有些睡不着觉。他被安排在二楼许多客房中的一间里，床褥柔软，空气中只有一些木头家具散发出的味道。</p><p>“吱——”</p><p>门突然被推开，他吓得轻轻一哆嗦，扭头看见王一博被浅色月光照亮的半边脸，尖叫声在嗓子边转了几回才咽下。</p><p>“王，王先生…” 肖战微微支起身子，小心翼翼地开口。</p><p>而后他就瞋着眼睛，看着不知是人是鬼，默不作声的王一博走到了他床边，爬了上来。</p><p>他吓得眉毛蹙起，咬着嘴唇往后缩，直到王一博两只手撑在他身体两侧，整个人都压在他身上一样。</p><p>他退无可退。</p><p>“你好香…” 王一博着魔了似的把头埋进了他的锁骨，有什么毛茸茸的东西贴在了他脆弱的颈脖。</p><p>是耳朵。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“啊…啊别舔！别舔了呃——！” 肖战被王一博摁在身下又吻又舔，从唇瓣一路亲着吮着到了胸前，舌头温热湿润，撩的人抱着他的头轻轻颤栗。</p><p>王一博不知道什么时候已经把他刚借来的睡衣又一次解开，像是要将他拆骨入髓一般地嗅着他的味道，呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，更痒了，比亲的时候还要痒。</p><p>“我好难受…你帮帮我好吗？帮帮我…” 王一博眼睛有些泛红，喘着粗气显然是忍得难受了，看的人不得不心疼。</p><p>这样的王一博跟刚开门时那个生人勿靠近的男人太不一样，肖战实打实地心软了，就算被欺负的浑身印，不像样子，但还是乖乖躺着没有动。</p><p>“给我揉揉。” 王一博凑近他耳畔诱导着，带着肖战那双先自渎都鲜少干过的手，一路探到了身下那根充血的性器。</p><p>“好烫…” 黑暗中肖战脸上的红晕不太明显，但在握上那根粗大的东西时还是忍不住缩了缩。</p><p> </p><p>“摸一摸，像我刚刚摸你那样。” 王一博轻轻挺着跨把鸡巴往美人娇嫩的手里送，五根指头沾上了马眼分泌的前液，渐渐把整根硬挺的东西都带湿，王一博操他手心模仿性交的动作也越拉越快。</p><p>“哈啊…好了吗？” 肖战感受着那根东西在他手里进进出出的动作，发现自己居然可耻的被勾起了欲望，身后的小洞有些发痒，他想要有东西进去狠狠捣一顿才好。</p><p>他想要王一博那根东西进来操他了。</p><p>“你是不是流骚水了？” 王一博那张极具侵略性的脸凑的很近，身后还有一根长长的尾巴因为兴奋而像猫儿一样左右摇晃。</p><p>“我闻到了。”</p><p> </p><p>肖战嘤咛一声差点没哭出来，摇着头欲盖弥彰地否认，被王一博大手一提翻了个身趴在床上，直接扒了裤子，湿漉漉的洞头探进两根修长的手指。</p><p>狠狠搅弄了两下，把他整个人都搅的酥麻，软了身子开始骚着嗓子叫。</p><p>“比水龙头还能流。” </p><p>王一博亲吻的时候还有耐心，现在身下硬的难受，半点都忍不住，又加了一根手指就开始不讲道理地上下搅，噗嗤噗嗤地进出，要把肖战从未吞过任何东西的洞口给先捅松了一样，才能吃下自己人形就已经大的吓人的肉棒。</p><p>“啊啊哈…啊嗯慢点…你慢点啊！！哈啊！！！” 肖战被他的下流话弄的更加敏//感，整个人止不住的颤，结果下一秒毫无准备的情况下就被王一博长驱直入，胀的一个窒息，被顶的呼吸堵在了喉咙里。</p><p>王一博一进去就爽的控制不住自己了，扳住肖战的腰开始疯狂操弄，边夸他会夹边骂他屁股骚。</p><p>肖战哪里被这么对待过？绵长的呻吟带着哭腔，但是整个人被王一博圈在身下逃不开，只能受着。手指攥住床单，叫的又软又可怜。</p><p>“呜呜呜你出去！我不要了嗯啊——啊疼！肚子…肚子满了呜——！”</p><p>不禁干的人很快就自己射了一次，射的时候王一博也没放过他，一直不停地肏干，于是肖战半秒没停又开始叫，根本不知道自己叫的有多狐媚。</p><p>会勾的没尝过肉味儿的肉食动物更加发狠地欺负他。</p><p>“满了才好，射满你一肚子…”</p><p>大概是动物交配的天性，王一博从背后压着肖战的动作让他动弹不得，鸡巴本来就长，这样顶的更是极深，就像肖战说的，要把肚子都捅穿似的。</p><p>“别哭了…” 王一博的尖牙叼起肖战肩上的嫩肉轻咬，尾巴摇的更厉害，看人眼泪收不住，主动把尾巴送到人手边逗他开心。</p><p>“别哭了，屁股别夹我。” </p><p>肖战被那根不讲道理的大鸡巴开拓了一会儿也不难受了，甚至有些沉溺于王一博粗鲁的对待中。他突然被身后的人碾到了骚点，呜咽一声就下意识地想攥住什么，于是狠狠抓住了王一博的尾巴。</p><p>身后的男人被他攥了尾巴突然不动了，好像怔了怔，接着肖战尖叫一声，哭着瞋大了那双眼角发红的瑞风眼。</p><p>“啊！！！你出去…你出去！吃不下了王一博…”</p><p>王一博没控制住，回到了半兽化的形态，身下那根东西自然也跟着变粗变长，轻轻抽出一些就带出一些绞的死紧的嫩肉，当真是半点空隙都没有了。</p><p> </p><p>“你快出啊啊——！！！” 肖战刚想支起身子从情欲上头的黑豹身下爬走，背沟凹出一个漂亮的弧度。结果他的举动似乎是刺激到了王一博，本着不让配偶在交配时逃开的本能，王一博直接把他压了会去，整根抽出，再猛地干了进去。</p><p>“太大了…太大了王一博…呜呜你出去吧嗯啊啊！！要坏了…坏掉了呜呜呜…”</p><p>肖战被他啪啪撞击的东西弄的花摇柳颤，哭喊声一浪高过一浪，似乎完全忘记了自己父亲就在楼下休息。</p><p>屁股里那根不属于人类的鸡巴上还有倒刺一样的凸起，碾过娇嫩的甬道，能把他操的说不出话，只会摇着脑袋抽噎。</p><p>“轻点…轻点王一博…求你了呜呜呜啊——！！！” </p><p>肖战突然又被硕大的龟头撞到了骚点，不同于整根鸡巴在身体里抽插的感觉，他脸上的媚态一览无余，高亢的叫声中多了许多自己都没察觉的意味，鼻音严重，像是撒娇。</p><p>落在王一博的耳朵里，是在求欢，求他把精液灌进去。</p><p> </p><p>半兽化的人于是懂了，原本一直蛰伏在穴鸡巴突然整根退出，洞口泥泞，流出一股股水，接着又被猛地贯穿，然后王一博就这么两手紧摁着肖战的水蛇腰，开始一下一下埋在里面往里顶。</p><p>“啊哦啊！！太深了！！！啊啊啊不行了…不行了啊——！！！”</p><p>肖战被他不要命的动作顶到忘乎所以，过多的快感无法承担，他却不能让王一博停下来。</p><p>于是情潮全都变成嘴里孟浪的叫床声，变成前端喷的透明骚水，一股一股，像失禁了一样地乱喷，把肖战羞的浑身哆嗦，微微张着忘记合上的嘴巴，眼神迷离地喘气。</p><p>“啊啊————！！！”</p><p>王一博交媾的动作终于在肖战几乎觉得自己要被操死的时候停了，他那根大的狰狞的鸡巴在肖战的屁股里成结射精，又把肖战吓得直哭。</p><p>可王一博射的又浓又多，一股一股连续射了好几分钟，直到他清楚地感觉到自己肚子都涨起来了，爽的他脚趾蜷缩，又是在阴茎没被触碰的情况下就喷了，把本来就淹了一大片的床单弄的更加不忍直视。</p><p> </p><p>“你出去…出去…肚子装不下了呜呜呜！” 在播种的野兽当然置若罔闻，直到终于射完了的时候，肖战也是真的被他灌满了。</p><p>被糟蹋的汗涔涔的美人感觉到男人终于退了出去，自己稍微一动，屁股里就有白浊的东西流出来，一腿根都是。</p><p>“现在怎么办啊…我肚子里都是，都是了呜呜呜！怎么弄出去啊！！” 慢慢恢复了理智，意识到自己犯错了的王一博把肖战搂在怀里亲着脸颊，讨好着，看着哭的上气不接下气的人，越看越好看。</p><p>“那你就给我生小豹子…” 王一博话没说完就被肖战软绵绵一个巴掌挥到脸上，连忙哄着说好好好不生啊不怕不怕，不敢说话。</p><p>肖战瞪着他，被他气的要死，而后又低下头看自己真像是怀了种的肚子，到现在都能感觉到精液在缓慢地从腿间流出，差点两眼一黑晕过去。</p><p> </p><p>城堡里的怪兽不一定吃人，但是会肏人。</p><p>还脑子不太好，幻想男人能给他生小豹子。</p><p> </p><p>几个月后。</p><p> </p><p>“你别弄进来了！我生不出豹子的！蠢蛋！！”</p><p>王一博被他骂了有点委屈，还是不依不挠地摁着他的屁股射在了里面，说：“那是我射的不够多，多肏肏，多给我肏肏就有小豹子了宝宝。”</p><p> </p><p>——</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>微博@十米九万李</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>